powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Invenusable Flytrap
The Invenusable Flytrap is a female venus flytrap monster created by Lord Zedd who proves to be a challenge for the Power Rangers. She serves as the main antagonist of the episode " Welcome to Venus Island". Biography Goldar kidnapped Trini's young neighbor Hallie and holded her for ransom on Zedd's mythical Venus Island. Zedd created Invenusable Flytrap from the plant on the island. When Rangers came to save her, Zedd planned to ransom her for Tommy. After being created she met the heroes and began the battle with them. Unfortunately, she overwhelmed the rangers. Four of the rangers were absorbed by the monster. The remaining rangers left and had to race against the clock to get the Venus Island, before it disappeare. They were able to track the whereabouts of Venus Island, thanks to Billy's experimentation with the direction, which pinpoints the correct location. Tommy learned that Zedd will free the girl if he would take up her place, becoming the Evil Green Ranger again. Tommy agreed, but Alpha found a way for Tommy and Trini to save their friends. Her weakness was found to be heat, so they apply a lot of heat to her stomach. So for the remainder of the battle she was seen holding her stomach and moaning in pain, pleading them to stop. Tommy and Trini were able to save their friends and defeat the Invenusable Flytrap, by blowing her up with Power Blaster. Then they rescued Hallie in time and returned her home. Invenusable Fly Trap was next seen in "Zedd's Monster Mash" as one of the monsters re-created by Doomstone for the Haunted Forest in the Dark Dimension to combat the Power Rangers. In this episode, she kept her female voice. She tried to attack three of the Power Rangers (Tommy, Kimberly and Billy respectively), but was knocked down by a kick from the Pink Ranger and did not get back up again afterwards. Later, Invenusable Flytrap (now male, according to Aisha who said "Oh no, not him again" and the monster now had a male voice) helped to guard the Rock of Time from the Rangers. Even later, Invenusable Flytrap was recreated by Finster where she was seen at the Spectre Theater as one of the monsters that attacked the Power Rangers (mainly the Pink Ranger, as seen in "The Wedding, Part II") and briefly left the Rangers to attend Rita and Zedd's wedding (where Grumble Bee tried to make a toast with her, and the two monsters ended up smashing their glasses together). She was later seen drinking and relaxing with Incisorator and Dischordia at the Master Vile's End of the World Party. She was possibly destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave. Personality Invenusable Flytrap was cunning, villainous and sinister monster that took great pride in destroying the Power Rangers. She was shown to be gluttonous as she enjoyed absorbing the Rangers, one by one. She also demonstrated sone sort of politeness by greeting the rangers when they came to Venus Island. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-The Invenusable Flytrap is a remarkably strong monster, sending Rangers flying with single punches and kicks. * People Absorbing: '''Invenusable Flytrap can absorb people by turning them into an energy and then devouring them. The only way to free her captives is by stabbing her in the chest cavity which releases the balls and cripples her. * '''Energy Blasts Arsenal *'Claws'-Whilst lacking any weapons, the Invenusable Flytrap has razor sharp claws on her fingers to use too cut and slash her enemies. Weaknesses * Heat-Being a plant monster, the Invenusable Flytrap is crippled by heat as it can expel her trapped victims. Trini and Tommy manipulated this by combining powers and creating a heatwave from thier fists to release the others. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * The first two times, Invenusable Flytrap was voiced by an unknown actress. * The third time she was voiced by Richard Epcar, due to having male voice in this episode. Notes * Invenusable Flytrap comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger, there is missing footage of a zord battle (first discovered with a Viewmaster slide showing Invenusable Flytrap holding a growth bomb) that many speculated is against the Dragonzord Battle Mode due to the monsters shape and abdominal weakness. But this has since been disproven. * The reason that the Invenusable Flytrap does not appear in the Zord fight after Rita and Zedd's wedding is because there was no footage of her/him as a giant to use. *Jeff Pruitt provided the original raw footage of Invenusable Fly Trap episode. Which include several scenes that were later re-shot for Power Rangers, a scene of the four kidnapped rangers inside the monsters figuring out what to do and resulting in them sit down doing the meditation with their hands, an extended fight scene of the yellow and green ranger fighting the monster which included an unused putty fight scene, also a megazord battle with the monster fighting the Megazord and Dragonzord with the monster using Shadam/Mondo the Magician's sword. It was later defeated with the Megazord's Power Sword.http://www.grnrngr.com/zyu2/zyu2footage?episode=22 * The monster's gender in the storyline changes beginning with "Rangers Back In Time" from female to male. In its first two appearances, the Invenusable Fly Trap was a female. Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Plant Themed Villain